


Nostalgia For The Future

by hipsterscribbles



Series: FFXV OC Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV OC Week, Gen, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterscribbles/pseuds/hipsterscribbles
Summary: Jasz spends her downtime getting lost within the pages of a tacky romance novel. Iris and Talcott have a much better idea of fun, though.





	Nostalgia For The Future

This was it. It was finally happening. Maia and Antonius were finally gonna pull their heads out of their asses and get it on right there in the Cygillan Sea.  _ I knew that hunting trip to Galdin was a ruse... _ I hurriedly flipped the page of my borrowed book, biting my lip in anticipation. It’d been awhile since I was able to actually settle down and read and damn did I miss it. Everything just disappeared when I really got into a book, worries, problems, responsibilities, the world, all of it melted away. It always felt like I was transported to this new world and honestly that was the best part about reading.

Just as I was getting to the good part, a loud thud above me had my head snapping up. I looked around the Cape Caem house from my position at the table and realized that I was alone. Monica was most likely in the garden at this time of day and Dustin should be patrolling. I glanced up towards the 2nd floor just as I heard Talcott yell out something about a... cactuar? It didn’t sound like he was in distress but still.  _ What on Eos is Iris doing to the kid? _ With a sigh I marked my place in my book, pouting as I folded the top corner of the page, closed the book and pushed it aside. All the smutty goodness of Maia and Antonius’ romp in the clear, blue waters of Galdin would have to wait.

“Surrender now, Mog Queen, or you will face the wrath of the great Gigantuar!”

I could hear Talcott more clearly as I made my way up the stairs, though his voice was a bit muffled through the closed door. After a moment’s pause, I opened the door, ready to ask what all the racket was about. Instead, I was greeted with a face full of pillow as Talcott yelled something about one thousand needles. There was a gasp as I reeled back at the shock of it all and let the pillow-turned-projectile fall into my waiting hands. A glance around the room told me all that I needed to know. 

Talcott stood on top of the farthest bed with his little hands clasped together in front of him. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his brows were raised as high as they could go. Iris stood not too far from him, pillow clasped loosely in one hand as she stared at me with her bottom lip between her teeth, the picture of guilt. The room was a mess of pillows and bedsheets and covers and in one corner an overturned lamp lay on the floor, apparently a casualty of the great pillow war that went on in there.

“Oh no, I’m sorry Jasz!”

Talcott jumped down from the bed, seeming hesitant on whether to go over to beg for my forgiveness or start tidying up the room. Iris decided on the latter.

“Sorry. Jasz. We were just…”

It took a moment for me to do anything other than stand there and stare as they scrambled to pick up the mess they’d made but when I came to my senses I shook my head at them in mock disappointment. “I can’t believe you guys…” I started and I could see little Talcott pout and Iris hang her head as they waited to be lectured for their behavior. “How could you have his epic pillow war without me?” I laughed as Iris’ head snapped up and a grin spread across Talcott’s face so wide that I thought it would split. 

“How foolish of Gigantuar and the Mog Queen to quarrel while I, Queen Coeurl, have been biding my time. Now, prepare for your imminent defeat!” I raised the pillow above my head and charged forward to the squeals and playful protests of my youngest friends.

-*`o0o`*-

As Monica stomped the dirt from her boots and slipped them off just inside the door of the Caem house, she heard a clamor coming from the rooms above her. Curious and just a bit wary, she made her way up the stairs and peeked into what she knew to be Iris’ room. The sight before her had her eyes growing wide and she didn’t know whether to laugh or shake her head at the chaos of the room. Talcott was holding firm as he dangled from Jaszmin’s shoulders while Iris pelted them both with a rather abused looking pillow.

“Take that, Queen Coeurl!”

“You fool! I will not be defeated so easily!”

“Noooo, Gigantuar! We must work together to vanquish the evil queen!”

“Evil?! Oh, I’ll show you evil, c’mere!”

The room looked as if a hurricane had blown through it with both beds stripped of their dressings and various other furniture lying in disarray. Monica couldn’t find it in herself to be cross at them, however. Their laughter and the joy on their faces warmed her heart. They had all been through so much over the past few weeks and she would not take away this moment to enjoy themselves the best way they knew how. She heard Dustin coming up the stairs behind her so she closed the door and beckoned him back down them.

“Is everything alright?”

He looked to the door behind Monica with a mixture of concern and curiosity but allowed himself to be herded down the stairs. She smiled and nodded as she made her way past him to the tiny kitchenette. “Everything is fine. Now, remind me, who’s in charge of supper tonight?” She noticed the way Dustin’s gaze returned to the closed room door before he gave her a sheepish look and hurried over to the kitchenette.

“Er, it’s me. Sorry…”

She simply smiled as she helped him gather the necessary ingredients, utensils, and cookware while the youngest members of their party escaped to a happier reality. She would oversee the cleanup of any mess they made later.

**Author's Note:**

> Iris and Talcott are too cute for words ugh they deserve all the happiness in the world ;u;


End file.
